gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Misiones de Los Santos *Introducción Misiones para Carl Johnson *Big Smoke *Sweet and Kendl Misiones para Lance Ryder Wilson *Ryder Misiones para Sean Sweet Jonhson *Tagging up Turf *Cleaning the Hood *Drive-Thru *Nines and AK's *Drive-By *Sweet's Girl *Cesar Vialpando Misiones para Melvin Big Smoke '' Harris *OG Loc *Running Dog *Wrong Side of the Tracks *Just Business Misiones para Lance ''Ryder Wilson II *Home Invasion *Catalyst *Robbing Uncle Sam Misiones para Jeffrey '' OG Loc'' Cross *Life's a Beach *Madd Dogg's Rhymes *Management Issues *House Party Misiones para César Vialpando *High Stakes, Low-Rider Misiones para el C.R.A.S.H. *Burning Desire *Gray Imports Misiones para Sean Sweet Jonhson II *Doberman *Los Sepulcros *Reuniting the Families *The Green Sabre Misiones del campo de San Andreas Misiones para el C.R.A.S.H. II *Badlands Misiones para la Prima de César *First Date **Tanker Commander **Against All Odds **Local Liquor Store **Small Town Bank Misiones para The Truth *Body Harvest Misiones para César Vialpando II *King in Exile Misiones para Catalina II *First Base *Gone Courting *Made in Heaven Misiones para César VialpandoIII *Wu Zi Mu *Farewell, My Love Misiones para The Truth II *Are you going to San Fierro? Misiones de San Fierro Garaje de Doherty Misiones para Carl Johnson II *Wear Flowers in your head Misiones para Frank Tenpenny *555 We Tip Misiones para Kendl Johnson *Deconstruction Misiones para Zero *Air Raid *Supply Lines *New Model Army Misiones para el Loco Syndicate *Jizzy *T-Bone Mendez *Mike Toreno Misiones para Wu zi Woozie Mu *Mountain Cloud Boys *Ran Fa Li *Lure *Amphibious Assault *The Da Nang Thang Misiones para los Triadas *Outrider Misiones para el C.R.A.S.H. III *Snail Trail Misiones para los Triadas II Misiones para Cesar Vialpando IV *Photo Opportunity Misiones para Carl Johnson III *Ice Cold Killa *Pier 69 *Toreno's Last Flight *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom Wang Cars Misiones para Zero II *Zeroing In Misiones para Cesar Vialpando V *Test Drive *Customs Fast Track *Puncture Wounds Misiones del desierto de San Andreas Misiones para el Tipo misterioso *Monster *Highjack Misiones para Mike Toreno II *Interdiction *Verdant Meadows Aeropuerto de Verdant Meadows Misiones para Mike Toreno III *Learning to Fly *N.O.E. *Stowaway Misiones para The Truth III *Black Project *Green Goo Misiones de Las Venturas Casino The Four Dragons Misiones para Wu zi Woozie Mu II *Fender Ketchup *Explosive Situation *You've had your chips *Don Peyote Robo al Casino Calígula Wu Zi Mu *Architectural Espionage *Key to Her Heart *Dam and Blast *Cop Wheels *Up, Up and Away! Casino Calígula Ken Rosenberg *Intensive Care *The Meat Business C.R.A.S.H. *Missappropriation Madd Dogg *Madd Dogg Casino The Four Dragons Wu Zi Mu *Fish in a Barrel Casino Calígula Salvatore Leone *Freefall C.R.A.S.H. *High Noon Casino Calígula Salvatore Leone *Saint Mark's Bistro Robo al Casino Calígula Wu Zi Mu *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's Casino The Four Dragons Wu Zi Mu *A Home in the Hills Misiones de la vuelta a Los Santos Mansión de Madd Dogg Mike Toreno *Vertical Bird *Home Coming Madd Dogg *Cut Throat Business Sweet *Beat Down on B-Dup *Grove 4 Life Mansión de Madd Dogg Sean Johnson *Riot Sweet *Los Desperados *End of the Line Misiones secundarias *Autoescuela de coches *Autoescuela de motos *Autoescuela de vuelo *Beat The Cock! *Carreras ilegales *Escuela náutica *Misiones de aparcacoches *Misiones de bombero *Misiones de camionero *Misiones de chulo *Misiones de ladrón *Misiones de minero *Misiones de paramédico *Misiones de repartidor *Misiones de tren *Misiones de taxista *Misiones de vigilante *Novias *Desafío del Monte Chiliad **Scotch Bonnet Yellow **Birdseye Winder Yellow **Cobra Run Categoría:Misiones Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas